


The Way You Kiss Me Will Work Each Time

by mimanchiandrea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Andrew DeLuca - Freeform, Angst, Based on Grey's Anatomy, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Meredith Grey - Freeform, Merluca - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimanchiandrea/pseuds/mimanchiandrea
Summary: A one-shot picking up on the final scene of 16x20. Meredith and Andrew work together late into the night to solve Richard's case. Both are full of words they want to say to each other, but don't even know where to begin. Meredith tells Andrew about her complicated relationship with her mother.
Relationships: MerLuca, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	The Way You Kiss Me Will Work Each Time

He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. 

Here she sat right in front of him, concentrating so deeply. He had noticed in the last year that when she was very focused, she would bite her lip and furrow her eyebrows. Whether it was the morning crossword puzzle or a life-changing procedure, she always focused completely on her task at hand.

She wasn’t just concentrated he knew, she was pissed off. Pissed at him. He had noticed that about her too in the last year, when she was mad at you, she did not try to hide it. 

He didn’t take offence to her anger because if he was honest, he is angry with her too. He is enraged that she didn’t trust him. That she went behind his back to the Chief of Surgery. That she wouldn’t listen to him. That she said he was acting like his father. But she was trying now. She knew he was here researching and she came here for his help. She convinced him not to quit and promised to look into his patient. She was trying and he was forgiving. 

He never could stay mad at her for very long, in fact he rarely ever got mad at her. It was practically impossible. All she had to do was flash those sparkly eyes or that beautiful smile or hear that adorable little laugh of her’s and he would completely fall to his knees. 

He noticed other things about her too tonight. He noticed that she seemed tired. Her eyes didn’t sparkle. She looks sad. And that broke his heart. He knew she had been hurt so deeply in the past and he hated it. She deserved every ounce of happiness in the world, no matter their relationship status, he would always want that for her. She does everything for everyone and rarely receives the same loyalty in return. 

Was this his fault? Did he do this? He knows she’s worried about Richard. He knows her bestest friend in the entire world left her, just leaving a letter in his absence. But he also left her. He left her just when she might have needed him the most. That broke his heart too. He never wanted to make her feel that way. He would make it up to her, somehow and someway. Just like he said months before, he would do anything for her. And if solving Richard’s sickness would make her happy, then he will do anything in his power to figure it out. She deserved a million times better than the way he had been treating her for several weeks now. 

“Why are you looking at me?” questioned Meredith. 

“Huh? Oh, um I was just waiting for your response to what I’ve come up with,” stuttered Andrew. 

“Some of these make sense, but the tests we have already done proved them wrong. I would like to research numbers eleven, twenty-three, and forty-nine on the list some more though, before ruling them out,” said Meredith. 

“Okay,” replied Andrew. 

Meredith had flipped open one of the many textbooks in front of her, already returning to her focused state. 

“Mer,” said Andrew. 

“Yeah?” asked Meredith. 

“We will figure this out. I promise,” responded Andrew. 

Meredith froze for a moment, staring into Andrew’s eyes. Is that him? She wondered. The man that cooked her dinner. The man that taught her son how to play soccer. The man that let her daughters completely cover him in make-up and nail polish. The man that looked at her like she was the most precious thing to ever exist. The man that read her poetry before bed. The man she had fallen in love with. Was he still in there? Did he still love her? She wants that to be him, so badly its embarrassing. But he lit her up in so many ways. He reminded her that life can still be amazing even in a world without Lexie, Derek, and Cristina. Maybe the pain of now living in a world without Alex, wouldn’t hurt so bad if she still had him? She couldn’t get distracted with these what-ifs right now. The man she considered her father and a better parent than both her biological ones combined, needed her to save him right now. 

Hours had gone by. They had researched and debated and gone through everything. They decided what it could definitely not be and listed all of the things it could be. There was no way to be sure until tomorrow when everyone was back at work to test it. It was two o’clock in the morning before they decided to call it. Meredith felt exhausted from this day, from this week, from this month. Just when she felt like she had gotten her life back, everything in nearly every corner of her personal life, had fallen apart. 

There is a couch in the research library that they had both migrated to after some time. Meredith was so tired, she laid her head down on Andrew’s shoulder. The fact that he didn’t even flinch, was a good sign Meredith thought. She couldn’t see it from the way her head was positioned, but Andrew smiled when she rested her head on him. He wanted to kiss her head out of habit, but he wasn’t sure if he still had that privilege. It would be a shame to lose it if he had, being able to love Meredith Grey had been the highlight of his life thus far. 

“He called me Ellis,” said Meredith, breaking the silence. 

“Hmm?” whispered a sleepy Andrew. 

“Earlier. Richard had left his room and I found him in an OR. He thought he was operating on a patient, when in reality he nearly cut open his own stomach. I convinced him to give me the scalpel and he called me Ellis,” explained Andrew. 

“Do you miss her? I’ve never really heard you talk about her,” asked Andrew.

“I don’t know. That might make me sound like a horrible person, but our relationship was so complicated. I do wish she could see me now and everything I have accomplished. I hope she would be proud,” answered Meredith. 

“Of course she would be proud, she’s your mom,” responded Andrew.

Meredith just laughed. 

“What? Am I missing something here?” asked Andrew, laughing a little himself. 

“I’m sorry, its just its not that simple with Ellis Grey. It never was. It took a lot for her to even acknowledge me. When she was alive, no matter what age I was, I seemed to find new ways to disappoint her. I don’t what it was about me that made it so difficult for her just to love me in a normal way. I just don’t get it, from the moment I held each of my kids in my arms for the first time, I just knew there was not a damn thing in this world that could prevent me from loving them and doing anything I could for them. She didn’t feel that way about me, she loved me in her own way, but it wasn’t how she was supposed to. Whether it was a reminder of my father and her hatred for him or the life she missed out on with Richard and Maggie, I don’t know. Might have been the combination of both. But just nothing I did ever made her stop and say, “that’s my daughter, I’m proud of her just for simply existing, and I love her regardless of how ordinary or extraordinary she is.” So, I wonder if winning the same surgical award she did, would have finally made her do that,” said Meredith. 

Andrew didn’t know how to respond. She never talked about her past like this. She always said she understood his relationship with his father, but never gave details as to how. 

“Mer-,” responded Andrew with as much comfort and love as possible. 

“No, it’s okay, its just after finding out about Maggie, all I can wonder is if the reason she looked at me with so much detachment was because she thought she gave up the wrong child. I mean she only married my father because it was expected of her at the time. But she didn’t love him the way she loved Richard. I think she could have been an amazing mother, if she could have that life with Richard and Maggie. That’s always what she wanted. The way she treated me, the things she said to me when she was sick, the things she wrote in her journals. She didn’t want the life she had with Thatcher, she wanted one with Richard. And I was a living reminder of what she lost,” revealed Meredith. 

Meredith’s daze from her sleepiness made her realize that she never meant to say those words out loud. She was shocked when she finished releasing them and noticed that she had been crying. She never knew she had started. Andrew gently removed her head from his shoulder and got down on his knees in front of her. 

“Regardless if that is true Meredith, does not mean that your life is not worth it. You are an incredible surgeon, mother, and just all around person. If she couldn’t be proud of you when she was alive or now, that’s on her. Never let what she might have felt impede on how great you are. Because your kids know how amazing you are. Your sisters, your coworkers, your patients, and myself know,” comforted Andrew, taking her head into his hands. 

“I thought you said you were done with me. That you didn’t need me. That you don’t love me,” replied Meredith. 

“I do love you Meredith. I love you more than anything. I’m so sorry for how I treated you. You deserve so much better and I will do everything in my power to let you know how sorry I am. You mean everything to me. I am proud to know you. I am proud to study under you. I am proud to love you,” stated Andrew. 

Meredith just sat there looking into his eyes for a second. Then she took his own cheeks into her hands and kissed him. His beard was scratchy, but she didn’t care. She missed the way he kissed her. Slow, gentle, warm, and full of love. Their kisses started out slow and then grew desperate and more passionate. Both of them had gone through hell and back in the last few weeks, they both needed each other. 

Meredith tugged at Andrew’s shirt, responding in him yanking it off. Her scrub top was removed next and both their pants followed. Foreplay wasn’t what they were going for tonight, so her bra and both of their underwear wasted no time finding the floor. 

Due to the limited space on the couch, Andrew lifted Meredith by her thighs so that their positions switched. He now sat on the couch and she straddled on top of him. Their lips and hands roamed each other’s bodies. Neither could find a place they wanted to settle in on. Meredith guided him into her and gasped as he entered her. 

“You’re, you’re really tight. You sure you’re ready?” moaned Andrew. 

Meredith shook her head yes, she could adjust. She just really wanted to feel him. Meredith controlled their rhythm at first so her body could get used to him. The movements were slow at first. This allowed for them to continue to kiss each other everywhere and practically hug each other. This rhythm allowed them to put words to how they each felt about each other. “I love you, I miss you, I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry you’re hurting, and I’m here now.” 

Once Meredith finally got used to his size without being ready, desire took over for both of them. Andrew guided her hips and she sped up the speed. Andrew soon started to thrust to match her movements, hitting her deeper and deeper each time. Their moans grew louder and hungrier the more they went. Thank God no one would be on this floor this time a night or they would definitely be heard a mile away. 

Meredith came undone first and collapsed onto Andrew’s shoulder. He let her come back to earth before pleading for her help. In this position, she had more of the control and he needed her help to finish himself. 

“Mer,” pleaded Andrew. 

Meredith soon began thrusting on him rapidly and added her hand to the mix to help him finish. In just a matter of seconds, Andrew came undone himself. They held each other in their haze. Each placing kisses on each other’s shoulders. 

“I think we might owe the hospital a new couch,” said Andrew, still out of breath. 

“Actually you owe me a new couch, I own this place,” joked a panting Meredith. 

They both laughed at that and stayed in their post orgasm state a little while longer. Eventually, they both got a little cold and separated to put back on their clothes. They cleaned up the area, gathered their research, and headed to an on-call room for some final hours of sleep. After so much time apart, they finally fell asleep in the same bed. Snuggled tightly together. And even though they only got a few hours before returning to work, it was the best sleep both of them had had in what seemed like forever. 

They still had Richard’s case to solve and Andrew still needed help, but at least now, they trust each other and are going to get though it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved that final scene and my mind went to here on how it ended. Hopefully these two can work it out for real on the show before the season ends. Hope you liked the mention of Meredith's mom. I have always been intrigued by their relationship and have always wondered how Meredith really feels about Maggie's existence and what it has meant for her. Hope you all enjoyed and as Queen Ellen Pompeo herself said, please stay at home if you can to not only keep yourself safe, but others as well.


End file.
